Your Brown Eyes Are My Blue Skies
by zapparappa
Summary: Josh loves Nate but Nate can't handle being gay


Title: YOUR BROWN EYES ARE MY BLUE SKIES  
Author: **zapparappa**  
Pairing: Josh/Nate  
Rating: **K+**  
Warnings: One area of swearing, same word!  
Feedback: is cool and wanted!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, this is just pure fiction!  
Summary: Josh loves Nate but Nate can't handle being gay.  
Notes: First Josh/Nate so do not expect anything good! I'm hoping I'll get used to writing these characters but I prefer adapting them to my writing style. Title is a lyric from Undertow by Warpaint! 

Josh woke to his alarm with a groan. He got out of bed and slowly walked downstairs in his grey boxers. He poured a bowl of cereal and splashed it in milk, eating it drearily and then placed the bowl and spoon in the overflowing sink. He walked back upstairs and had a quick shower. He finished his morning routine by getting dressed, cleaning his teeth and sorting his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. His mobile beeped from his bed. He could see a message from Nate.

_I'm outside your house, you coming?_

_luv N_

Josh picked up his bag and ran downstairs eager to see his brown eyed prince.

"You off already?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, see you later Dad." He responded grinning.

Josh dashed out of the house before Tom had the chance to say goodbye, he closed the door behind him, greeted by the embrace he had been waiting for.

"Morning gorgeous" Nate whispered gently into Josh's ear. "Sweet dreams?"

"The sweetest." Josh started pressing his lips around Nate's ear, receiving a slight moan from Nate at how good it felt. "I dreamt about you."

"Good" Nate smiled at him as Josh put his fingers through his own and they started the walk to school, hand in hand.

As they arrived at school Finn was waiting for the couple. "Y'alright mate?" Josh asked as Finn walked next to him. "Sure as am. So what you love birds bin up too lately?"

Josh elbowed him in the stomach grinning.

Nate's phone rang, it was his dad.

Nate released Josh's grip on his hand, "I'll see you later" and he walked off in the other direction.

"Sup with him?" Finn asked

"Dunno" Josh seemed distant, watching his man walk away.

"What sup dad?" Nate asked

"The message you left, is it true?" His Dad's voice was becoming louder.

"Yes Dad, it's true"

"Are you telling me my son is a fucking gay?" He was now shouting down the phone. "I don't believe this! First Aran and now you!"

"I'm sorry Dad, it's not my fault"

"Yes it fucking is! Is this where you've been spending all your time? With a fucking queer?"

"I'm sorry" Nate hung up and started to cry, he sank in front of the school building and just couldn't stop crying. His looked at his phone. A message had been left.

_Are you ok? C u in English!_

_luv J_

But he couldn't be bothered to respond. He felt too sad and too angry, seeing his life break apart.

Josh walked with Finn into school, seeing Ronan trying to flog his DVD's, as usual.

"Alright boys, want to buy the latest and greatest?" He was putting on his best sales tone.

"We're good thanks mate" Josh responded light heartedly

"Yeah and we know not to go to you if we wanted any" Ronan pouted whilst Finn and Josh laughed, continuing up the corridor towards registration.

Just as they started walking Josh's phone beeped. It was Nate, 10 minutes late.

_Talk to you later, in English._

Nate was already sitting at their usual desk when Josh walked into the classroom. Nate looked serious, like he'd been crying, which was never a good sign.

Josh sat down next to him and looked up, Nate was ready to talk.

"I don't think I can do this. Us I mean. Dad won't accept it and it's too hard. It doesn't feel right, I miss are Aran and I need my Dad and if that means no us then so be it."

"But I can help you" Josh responded "I love you Nate."

"I don't want you to help me, I want to be alone!"

"Your brown eyes are my blue skies, I'm only happy when I'm around you, and what am I supposed to do without you?"

"I don't care!" Nate got his things and walked out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going Mr Gurney?" Mr Clarkson called after him. Nate didn't stop so he turned to Josh who was sitting with tears in his eyes. "Where's he going? Are you ok?"

"I've just bin dumped!"

Josh picked up his things and left the classroom, Tom not even bothering to stop him, it was best he was left alone to get over his first love.


End file.
